How I Met the cast of YuGiOh
by Maxine Pegasus J.Crawford XIII
Summary: How I met and (eventually) befriended the YGO cast. Just a teency bit of crossover in some chapers.
1. Chapter I

Maxine: I'm gonna do the unbeleiveable.  
  
Max: Disclaim the fic late? like at the end of a fic?   
  
Maxine...-_- No! I'm gonna tell how I met all of you and why my "13" is now XIII.  
  
Max: ... oh. How? Hasn't it always been?  
  
Maxine: ... you should remember. No, actually, it wasn't before I began to put my stuff on this site, but ... they'll find out later.   
  
Max: ... for the audience. ok, find out about her "number" later.  
  
Maxine: Ooooooh, they'll find out. By the way, or possibly not, anyway, I don't own a thing. ^_______^. -wish I did, tho.   
  
Max:...oh, boy. On with it.  
  
Maxine:... K. ~and the fic begins with~  
  
Maxine(a.k.a Mxne):- in front of TV watching "Girl's Not grey." - I wanna see The Leaving Song video again. This one's... meh. Wow, people are made of real gardens and an anime person inside. I wonder why scientists hid that from us. Oh, well. ^___~ Eaugh! Her face distorts! I swear, I never wanna get stuck inside an anime world if I look like THAT!!!!!!!! I wonder how they look at us? Maybe they'd disect us?! O.O Ahghhghhghg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Gets sucked into video. - Ooh, wow. everything's so... wait a minute, why am I in the video?  
  
Davey: What follooo-o-o -begins to look at maxine- ows???? what the- how'd she get here? who is she? ADAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Adam: I dunno.  
  
Hunter: Don't look at me.  
  
Maxine:K. -looks at Jade.-  
  
Hunter: -_-* Why is there a rather large drop of water on me?  
  
Anime chick: Sweatdrop. I can do it, too!!!!!!! O.O* See?   
  
Jade:... what? Stop staring at me, kid. it's weird.  
  
Maxine:...K, so what CAN I look at?  
  
Davey:... you look even more anime-like than her! -giant grin w/teeth.- SWeet, hey, kid, try a different channel, tho, we're kindof near the end of our song.  
  
many veiwers: O.O ... O.o ? Whazzaa? (pronounced Whaaazaaaah)  
  
Maxine: K, Cyaguys later.  
  
Davey:K.  
  
Hunter/Adam/Jade:K. O.O O.o?  
  
Maxine: - Somehow ends up in Domino.- Oooh, I work in a place better than Kaiba Corp. ... which backwords, would be the logo for Calvin Klien. ... Ok.   
  
???: - pulls up in car behind Maxine-   
  
Maxine: Whoa!  
  
???: Helloooo.   
  
Maxine:... Please say you aren't Maximillion Pegasus J. Crawford.  
  
???: You aren't Maximillion Pegasus J. Crawford.   
  
Maxine: -_-* Not what I meant. - turns around.- Eahgh!  
  
???: Aww, poo. You recognized me.  
  
Maxine: K, and WHY am I in your car?  
  
???: Because I am Maximillion Pegasus J. Crawford, and you are Maxine Pegasus J. Crawford 13.  
  
Maxine: K, and? that doesn't prove much.  
  
Max: - Like Darth Vader of Star Wars.- Look, I am your Father.  
  
Maxine:...*stare* ...*stare* ...*stare* ... Sure.  
  
Max: I have your birth certificate. You were born in Domino.  
  
Maxine: ... You suck, you know that?   
  
Max: Oh, really? -puts mirror to my face.-  
  
Maxine: Wow, my hair looks just like yours, only, mine's a really dark brown.   
  
Max:... And Who do you look like?  
  
Maxine: ... oh, you.-_-  
  
Max: Riiight, so, here are your brother and Sister.   
  
Maxine: ... He looks like you and she looks like that dead chick you love.  
  
Max: Timmy and Cecelia.  
  
Maxine:..Oh, hello, you two.   
  
Max:... you don't seem too happy about this meeting. What's wrong, did I ruin some kind of fun?  
  
Maxine: And how much time DON'T you people spend in the sun? - in other words, I'm darker than they are.-  
  
max: ... So you aren't MY kid, It's nice to have someone with most of your name and a number at the end, which I'm changing to XIII.  
  
Maxine: But, but, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO you can't do that.  
  
Max: Who says?  
  
Maxine: I say.  
  
Max: And who are you?  
  
Maxine: The owner of my name. Well, not really, so I don't own jack.  
  
Max: Before we began this recap of how we all met, you said "I own nothing."  
  
Maxine: Well, what do YOU own?  
  
Max:... Shut up. I'm sending you to Domino high right now. All of you.  
  
Timmy: But DAAAAAAAAD We already go there.  
  
Max: Sooo, she doesn't.   
  
Maxine: And I LIKE it that way.  
  
Max: Well, I don't.   
  
Maxine: I don't reeeaally have to stay with you, do I?  
  
Max: Do you want to keep Croquet?  
  
Maxine: You didn't kidnap him from work, did you?  
  
Max: I needed a Croquet.  
  
Maxine: Well, that doesn't give you the right to steal mine. I searched long and hard for him.  
  
Max: ... So! I'm tall, you're short, I'm smart, you're an average student, I'm right, you're wrong, and there's nothing you can do about it.  
  
Maxine: uh huh.   
  
Max: what?  
  
Maxine: I'mshortyou'retallI'msmartyou'redim,I'mrightyou'rewrong,andthere'snothingyoucandoaboutit.  
  
Max:...so you win. He's yours.  
  
Maxine: ^________________________________^ Yaaaaaaaaaay.  
  
Max: you're still going to Domino.  
  
Maxine: O.o?- Forgot what was going on to begin with.- K.  
  
Max: And I win in THAT arena.  
  
Maxine: Duelaholic.  
  
Max: That's a figure of speech. 


	2. Chapter II

I own not a thing, so let's get on to the fic, Let the Randomness, Continue!  
  
Maxine:-Enters classroom- K, this place is huge, and there are no teachers, why?   
  
Boy with wild spiky hair approaches:Hi, I'm Yugi Mouto, this is my friend, Joey.  
  
Joey: Hiya! This is my friend, Tristan. Don' Worry, our hair won't poke ya' eyes out.  
  
Tristan: Hi, this is Tèa. We'll be calling her Anzu, though, her english last name is Gardner, and her given last name is Mazaki, in case you care.  
  
Anzu: I like to be called Anzu, though, nice to meet you, these are the rest of our friends, Mai, Serenity, Isis, Namu, and Malik.  
  
Maxine:...K, first boy, hi. Second nice sense of humor, third, I do NOT care what her last name is. Chick with the two last names, can it, I'll be calling you Mazaki. The rest of you, Hi, and Mai, What are you doing here? This is a High School, and you are How old? -obtains devious plan.- (she's about the same age as Max. ... he he hehe, eeew.) -forgets devious plan in a flash.- Onward to my seat. - yugi and friends in complete shock. I never said I met them in a friendly way, keep reading. It's still funny, right? O.O -please don't throw food at me. Or flames.-   
  
-lunchtime arrives. -   
  
Yugi: ... Maybe she doesn't get along well with people she doesn't know.   
  
Anzu: I dunno, maybe she just doesn't like US. She has been a bit distant for the past three hours, and extremely cold eyed towards us, kinda like Seto over there.  
  
Ryou: I hope she doesn't grow cold like Seto. Her eyes are cold enough, and she stares into space thinking of God Knows what! -wasn't introduced for a reason.-   
  
Ivy Raine Ravenwood: - Enters the room and sits by me.- Hey, Maxine! 'Sup?  
  
Maxine: Hey, you know those freaks?   
  
Ivy: It's Yugi and his chums.  
  
Maxine: Chumps? O.o?   
  
Ivy: No, you moron, Chuuuuuuuums. Say it with me.  
  
-same time.-   
  
Ivy: Chuuuuums.  
  
Mxne:Chuuuumps.  
  
Ivy: Lost Cause.  
  
Mxne: Santa Clause?  
  
Ivy: shut up.  
  
Mxne: -begins singing black eyed peas song.-   
  
Ivy: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Mxne: That bad? (makes anime "'bout to cry" face.)  
  
Ivy: No.... just... annoying.  
  
Maxine: ... Davey Havok! Ooh, F'it'(don't want you back.)s playing.  
  
Yugi: my ears, My sensitive ears!  
  
maxine: He's older than I am. He'll get used to it.  
  
Ivy: You consider getting to know him?  
  
Mxne: NO, who do you think I am? Ms. Friendly Hands? Ooh, lemme go meet people and shake their hands that have been God knows where. Nooo!  
  
Ivy: you wouldn't.  
  
Timmy: Cecelia! Get this child!  
  
mxne: Where? What kid?  
  
Timmy: You!  
  
Mxne: I've done nothing wrong. Where's the teacher? They're the one who's done something wrong, our teacher is exaclty lunchtime-late! This is SO unfair, they get paid for this?  
  
Yugi: There isn't one.  
  
Mxne: Timmy, Why does Mr. Pegasus send us here?  
  
Timmy: He doesn't know.  
  
Maxine: Oh, augh! no wonder people have such short looking skirts, who-  
  
Ivy: -Hound Dogs are great! *whispering* try not to call people whores here, K? you might get a foot up your bottom.  
  
Mxne: K. This is still no way to run an institution. :P *crosses arms over chest.*   
  
Duke: I've got no problem with it.  
  
Mxine: and you would be?   
  
Duke: Otogi. But everyone calls me Duke.  
  
Maxine: ... (I think I'll just call you Doof.)... right, back to my lunch.  
  
Seto: ... Why don't you idiots stop talking, sit down, and do something important with your lives?  
  
Mxne: I'd better check and see how my company's doing.  
  
Ivy: What do YOU of ALL people need with that?  
  
Mxne: I may seem like an idiot who can win a "stupider than you are" contest, but I'm not really stupid. Besides, Here, I successfully manage to run a business.  
  
Ivy: Oooooh, Cool.   
  
Croquet: Ma'am, I have your lunch.  
  
mxne: ^___________________________________^ Great, what is it?   
  
Croquet: Tuna sandwiches, oriental flavored Ramen, recovered Surge from the Coca-Cola company, two meximelts, lime flavored Lucas, and your favorite CD.   
  
mxne: Great. Hmm, Sing the Sorrow, k. Now I wanna hear some "Hit That"  
  
Ivy: ... Hit that isn't on sing the sorrow, and whyyyy do you want to hear it?  
  
Mxne: ^________________^ I know, but "I know you wanna hit that-"  
  
Ivy: Never say that again!   
  
Mxne: Oh, k, I guess it does seem a bit lewd,   
  
Seto: O.O Maxine, what'cha doin' friday night?  
  
Mxne: Golf, tennis, swimming, It's my Croquet day.  
  
Ivy: " Croquet Day"?   
  
Maxine: It's just my excuse to see more Croquet. The show doesn't provide enough of his goofs, nor does it really thoroughly explain them, so, I have an entire day for him to goof off. ^__________________________________________________________________________________________^  
  
Ivy: ... -_-* an entire day for him to goof off, anyway.  
  
Mxne: "Ay, papacito, comote pongo que bailamos y bailamos hasta cansarnos, y nos dimos besos, toda la noche!"   
  
\Ivy: ... Let's get you home, you must not be feeling well  
  
Mxne: "I'm feelin' this! the air is so cold -"  
  
Seto: Jackets fix all that.  
  
Mxne:... ... K, and my brain is blank, Ivy, what's going on?  
  
Ivy: you're busting into song quite randomly, and it scares me.  
  
Yugi: ... wow, you're good.   
  
Joey: She sings better than Anzu can dance!   
  
Tristan: Like that's hard. ... wait, is that possible, for someone to sing better than someone else can dance? O.o my brain hurts.  
  
Mxne: ... thanx, ... k, and for you, the hurt one, take some Allieve, or something.  
  
*end of chapter*  
  
Mxne: Isn't all this great, we must really be warming up to each other... maybe not, but we'll see as the fic continues, right? right. Well, review, and please view the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter III

-back at home,- ( I own nothing.)  
  
Maxine: Wow, today was an odd day, wierd people, randomness, Hey, Max! I brought a guest, 'that ok?  
  
Max: Yes, that's perfectly fine, who's your friend?   
  
Maxine: This is Ivy Raine Ravenwood, A.K.A. Ivy.  
  
Max: Ah, 'pleasure to meet you, Ivy, I am Maximillion Pegasus J. Crawford, make yourself at home.   
  
Ivy: Are you two related?  
  
Max: Yes, she's my newest Daughter. Isn't that grand?  
  
Ivy: What happened to 3-12?  
  
Mxne: Nonexistant. And I like it that way.  
  
Ivy: Did you kill them?  
  
Mxne: I don't know what's become of them, I've never encountered them myself, but I like having the largest number in this house.  
  
Timmy: Which means you're the youngest! Ha-Ha!  
  
Mxne: Can it, boy, or I'll be all over you like the white in your hair!  
  
Timmy: *hides in corner* eep!  
  
Cecelia: Running from her? Ha! Timothy, you're such a chicken.  
  
Mxne: *whispers*turd.   
  
Ivy: *elbows Mxne.* And I'll be calling you the thirteenth if you don't stop being so mean to them!  
  
Mxne: What? It isn't my fault Timmy's chicken crud and Cecelia's a brat!  
  
Max: ... (boy, I'm glad I'm not Timmy right now.) Maybe I should see what's in this child's mind.  
  
Mxne: (mmm, music videoes.)  
  
Max: (...Land of One Million Drums?... Ouch, it's loud.-)  
  
Mxne: Snooping through my mind, are you?   
  
-a nearby lamp explodes-   
  
Mxne: Do it again, and see if a part of YOU doesn't explode.  
  
Max: ... Riiiight, and your temper will have to cool down. Everyone, go for a swim.  
  
Mxne: I have no swimsuit.  
  
Ivy: Swim? where? Dude, we're in a house, and houses aren't places to swim.  
  
Max: ( hmm, what's in this child's brain?) Ok.(Aha! logic, well, if I haven't ever seen logic before,)  
  
mxne:(what a doof, snooping through my mind, hey, it's being breeched again! there oughtta be some law against this, like, well, I guess privacy of some sort. It is MY brain. Augh! I need a Video. Mmm, the creepy guy on Hit That, man he's Creepy. *video plays, creepy blue guy shows his face* AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGJH!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Max: Maybe you shouldn't try to scare yourself with things that rediculousely almost realistic!  
  
Mxne: ... Maybe there's some good with your meddling in my mind.  
  
Max: I should hope so.  
  
-dinnertime comes-   
  
Max: We're having a guest for dinner, get ready.  
  
*end of chapter*  
  
Isn't that wonderful? I can think music videos, Max wonders through my mind, and we're about to have dinner, hey, why don't you get something to eat, too, and see what happens in the next chapter, hey, send some suggestions for songs or Videos I could randomly put somewhere, and don't forget to review, no flames please, I have no use for them, yet.   
  
Ivy: Yeah, see ya next chapter. 


	4. Chapter IV

Mxne: Hey, welcome back, to all reviewers.  
  
Max: Can we just begin the fic?  
  
Ivy: Yeah, please, I wanna get to the good stuff.  
  
Mxne: I can't help it if I like to make the audience feel welcome, and give thanx to the reviewers, by the way, thank you, kind reviewers. BTW, I own not a thing.   
  
~And the fic picks it's place back up at Dinner.~  
  
Mxne: I don't know why I have to wear this dress-thing. My shoulders are bare, and if this is a modest cut, I swear I'm sueing whoever made this.   
  
Max: I think it looks nice. Now, come to the table, we'll be greeting our guest any minute, now.  
  
Ivy: I like mine. Chin up, it'll all be good, Hmm, dinner smells nice.  
  
Mxne: speaking of smell, I smell SALMON!!!!!!!!!! Whoooohooooooo!!!!!!!! ... I mean, good salmon, can't ever go wrong with that.  
  
Ivy: ... K, let's get downstairs.  
  
-downstairs.-  
  
Doors open to reveal Mai, and Yugi.  
  
Mai: Hello, max, how nice of you to have... that girl. Hmm,  
  
Max: *whispering to me.* you didn't make friends, did you?  
  
Mxne: *whispers back* with who?  
  
Max: whom.  
  
Mxne: K.  
  
Max: How nice of you to come, Mai, welcome, Yugi-boy.  
  
Yugi: Hi, Max, Hey, it's that girl, what's your name?  
  
Mxne: Maxine Pegasus J. Crawford XIII  
  
Yugi: Oh, k, so, you and Pegasus? Wow, Hey, pegasus, what happened to-  
  
Max: They don't exist. *whispering to me, again, how nice.* Why did you have to choose that number?  
  
Mxne: *whispering* I like it.  
  
Yugi: Dinner smells great!  
  
- millenium Puzzle moves around, tall man comes out.-  
  
Tall Man: Hi, I'm Yami, Yugi has told me so much about you all, especially you, random singing one.  
  
Mxne: ... YOU ATE YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUGI! CAN YOU HEAR ME? EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT, SOMEONE CALL 911!  
  
Yami: I didn't eat Yugi.   
  
Mxne: Oh, then where is he?  
  
Yami: It may sometimes look like he's inside me, but he's really in the puzzle.  
  
Mxne: The pyramid thing?  
  
Yami: Yes, ^_______________________________^   
  
Mxne: Break it! He has to come out!  
  
Yami: how's about I just give him a seperate body?  
  
Mxne: Have him possess someone?  
  
Yami: no, this.  
  
-yami and Yugi stand next to each other.-  
  
Mxne: Ohh, k.   
  
Yugi: ... so, shall we all sit down? I've always wanted to say that.  
  
Mxne: (Good, don't say it again.)   
  
Yugi: Well, 'sup, max?  
  
Max: ... Nothing.   
  
*chapter ends.*   
  
Mxne: Well, that's refreshing. ^___________^ Max has invited someone I can't stand to dinner, well, I really wonder what'll happen next. Let's just say there's a surprise visit from some... thing.  
  
Max: Some ... thing?  
  
Yugi: Are we friends yet?  
  
Mxne: We'll get to that soon, shrimpy.  
  
Yugi: ... You're only about three or four inches taller than I am.  
  
Mxne: Can it, shrimp! I'm still taller than you!  
  
Max: ... tune in later for ... well, dinner, and well, maybe you'll be tempted to, again, eat some of your own. Toodles.  
  
Mxne: Never say that again, Max. It sounds odd coming out of you.  
  
Max: ?  
  
Mxne: ... wait, that's like, everything, yah, everything sounds odd coming out of you. Yeah.  
  
Max: whatever. Later.  
  
Mxne: Yeah, later.  
  
Yugi: Later. ... I want a booster seat next time. I'm too darn short for the table. You did taht on purpose, didn't you, one of ya?!  
  
Mxne: ... Me? I'd never do that.  
  
Max: she didn't even buy any of the furniture.  
  
Mxne: Technically ...  
  
Max: Do we need your technicalities? Do we?  
  
Mxne: K, bye, everyone.   
  
Everyone: Yeah, bye. 


	5. Chaper V

Mxne: I own nothing.   
  
*Dinner continues. Man, this is one long dinner.*  
  
Mxne: Can it, narrator. Now, on to the key thingie.   
  
Ivy: Key thingie? O.o?  
  
Mxne: ... -_- yes, key thingie. Now, (content)= thought. -content- =action. * content* either narrator, or special action.   
  
Ivy: ... k. On with it?  
  
Mxne: ... Yes, on with it.  
  
Yugi: Maxine? I see you're ... well, studying in class.  
  
Mxne: We should all study in class what else is there to do?  
  
Yugi: Well, I normally play with my-  
  
Yami: Pencils! He likes to play with his pencils.  
  
Mxne: ... K, so, well, that's nice.  
  
-plop.-  
  
Mxne: ... Croquet, there's a green piece of sludge with teeth on the table. Is it edible?  
  
Croquet: No, ma'am. It isn't even supposed to be there.  
  
Mxne: K, so that sludge, does it have a name?  
  
Ivy: It's Numemon from Digimon.  
  
Mxne: ... K, so, like, can we kill it?  
  
Ivy: ... no. It's supposed to be digital.  
  
Mxne: well, if it's digital teeth bite me, we'll have a digital problem.  
  
Ivy: Oooh, kay, then.   
  
Numemon: Hey, good lookin', how's 'bout you an' me...  
  
Mxne: How's about over Max's dead body!  
  
Max: What?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Mxne: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, you evil piece of sludge! Die Die Die! -pulls mallet out of nowhere.-  
  
Ivy: I told you not to kill it.  
  
Mxne: -thinking in newer digimon song.- (I will work towards one solution, how's spirit evolutiooon?) How's spirit evolutiooon?  
  
Ivy: Shuuuuut!   
  
Mxne: right, hmm, did I just sing that out loud?  
  
Ivy: Yes.  
  
Numemon: I like a girl who can sing. When's our date? You're all dolled up, is it for me?  
  
Mxne: Me, date you? I've eaten better looking fish!  
  
Ivy: What?!?!?! What's fish got to do with this sludge?  
  
Mxne: ... wha?   
  
Ivy: If that's the best you can come up with, you are a true idiot.  
  
Mxne: Hold! You may think I'm an idiot, you may think I'm uuberly stupid, you may even think I'm an idiot, but hear this. -stops and sits down.-   
  
Ivy: Hear what? O.o?  
  
Mxne: what? O.O?  
  
everyone else: O.o?   
  
Numemon: -leaves.- She was beautiful, but an idiot. Hey, who's talkin, I'M THE DUMB ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE STOLE MY ESSENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's essence? man, I'm an idiot...-continues the cycle.-  
  
Mxne: So, how's bout the salmon? Ain't it great?  
  
Croquet: I'll go tell the cook.  
  
Mxne: Great! -Eating salmon.- MMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm *muffled.* www, dlshsh.  
  
Ivy: translation: mmmmm, wow, delisious.  
  
Mxne: MMhmm! -sticks thumb up in the air.-  
  
Max: ... Now you look like an ad for Chef Mc.Fiend's Salmon. -_- -sigh-  
  
Mxne: *Still eating salmon* Chf.Mchoo?  
  
Max: ... nevermind. -_-*  
  
Yugi: -stuffing his face, food flying everywhere.- Wow, this is great.-  
  
Max: (his table manners are worse than hers, ok, wow. What's on Mai's Mind?)  
  
Mai: (Hmm, the girl's right, this stuff isnt' half bad, and this green pop, it's great! Where'd Max get such a good cook, hey, maybe I can borrow him for a bit. I could use some good food while I'm dueling a doof.)  
  
Max: (Ok, well, at least her table manners are better.)   
  
Mai: (Who'm I foolin'?)-puts her head into plate and eats like a madwoman!-  
  
Max: Hold it!  
  
Everyone: -looks up.-  
  
Max: ... How do you do that? O.o?  
  
Mxne: Oh, simple, just comfortablate yourself, place your head into the plate. Eat.  
  
Max: -does-   
  
Croquet: - rolls eyes, like we can tell. backs away.- Okay, backing awaaay from the crazy people.  
  
-Dinner ends.-   
  
Yugi: see ya at school tomorrow, Maxine!  
  
Mxne: K. Don't forget your Crème brulèe!  
  
Yugi: thanx, so, are we friends yet?  
  
Mxne: ... don't push it, short.  
  
Yugi: ... K. -leaves smiling, feeling some sense of accomplishment.-  
  
- After dinner lounge time.-   
  
Max: Isn't this great? I can finally read the book on controlling minds.  
  
Mxne: Control my mind and see what happens.   
  
Max: -begins to read my mind. - (?wha?) O.o?  
  
Mxne: (I make him think of lightning in skies, I'm sexy!)  
  
*and the fic ends, with the authoress thinking she's sexy.*  
  
Mxne: Can it! I like the song. Well, at least that part, it's fun.  
  
K, so review, and no flames. (I haven't set my grill up, yet.) 


	6. Chapter VI

Mxne: So, it looks like I still don't own didly.  
  
Ivy: Didly?  
  
Yugi: ... I'm not even gonna ask.  
  
Mxne: good, you shouldn't.  
  
Max: Is this getting anywhere?  
  
Mxne: Yes, it is!   
  
Max: Okay, don't let a lobster bite your  
  
Mxne: I'll do whatever I want, and there's nothing you can do about it!  
  
Max: can we get on with things?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, really! I wanna know what happens AFTER dinner.  
  
Mxne: ?? K, so, on to more important matters, Ivy, 'sup?  
  
Ivy: you were about to start the fic.  
  
*fic continues, chapter begins.*  
  
Mxne: *-and the "*" would be a narrator towards the beginning and end of a chapter.*-   
  
- at school, lunchtime yet again. -  
  
Anzu: Ooh, duuuke, and I didn't think I liked him like that.  
  
Duke: -singing and dancing.- I'm too sexy for my shirt-loses shirt- too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts. -Anzu begins to drool.-  
  
Mxne: Hey, Mazaki, sit your keyster, and stop droolin'!   
  
Anzu: -does, except for the drooling part.- k.  
  
Duke: too sexy for my land, New York and Japan!-throws a bandana with Japanese flag to Anzu.-  
  
Anzu: -catches- aaah! -falls off seat.-  
  
Mxne: I said sit your keyster, not abuse it.  
  
Ivy: 'sup?  
  
Mxne: Duke's bein' a doof, and Mazaki's bein' a worse one.  
  
Ivy: Oh, k.  
  
Seto: How was your Croquet day? Doin' anything friday?  
  
Mxne: Fine, yup.  
  
Seto: really, y'sure?  
  
Mxne: -_- No, I'm just tryin' to bend the truth,  
  
Seto: Really? Why? Will you be doin' anything on Saturday?  
  
Mxne: Yeah, Lyin' my way from you! I wanna be pushed aside, so let me go! And get along with my life, I wanna be all alone, so far from you on my own, cuz you don't see, the very worst part of you'd be me.  
  
Seto: K, so, you listen to way too much music, hmm, how's 'bout sunday, a nice cup of  
  
Mxne: no.   
  
Yugi: Hey, the cream stuff was good last night, Maxine.  
  
Seto: O.O YOU'D PASS ME UP FOR THAT SHRIMPY TWIRP?   
  
Mxne: ?????????? Oowhaazah?   
  
Seto: hmm, so if it isn't what I think it is, what is it?   
  
Mxne: for me to know and you to look up -  
  
Ivy: VIOLENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mxne: He asked for it.   
  
Ivy: -_-* ugh, pathetic. Lost cause.  
  
Mxne: ... hmm, steaky!  
  
Ivy: What?   
  
Mxne: If you like to steak house patatoes, if green beans are named carlisle, if you like to play with tamatoes, up and down the produce Isle- Steaky tales, steaky tales!  
  
Ivy: What?????? O.O  
  
Seto: O.O Oh, k, right, so, Yugi, do you know what she's talking about.  
  
Yugi:; Singing, actually, and, no.  
  
Ivy: What were you singing about?  
  
Mxne; Ya know, steaky tales, the li'l armless food that has eyes and teaches us how to be good people.  
  
Ivy: Veggie tales, get it right.  
  
Mxne: Ya know, the asperagus dude has always freihgtened me. He sings, and stares, looks at everyone so sinisterly when he smiles, He has secret plans to exit the screen and kill all who do not follow his "I care of nothing" attitude!And did you see his suggestive dancing in the Jonah movie? when he was being a Twirpward?  
  
Ivy: He was being Twippo!  
  
Mxne: Twirpo?  
  
Ivy: TWIPPO!!!!!!!!! Don't make me get him. I will.   
  
Mxne: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO It'll be the invasion of  
  
-door opens.-   
  
????: -older man's voice.- What's with all this noise?  
  
Mxne: What and who are you?  
  
???? :I'm a pickle. Or an old cucumber, you decide. Just call me boss.  
  
Mxne: Ok, boss man.  
  
Boss: Just boss.  
  
Mxne: K.  
  
????: - almost british voice. - Hello, everyone. My name is Archibald, some of you may know me as Jonah, or Twippo,   
  
Mxne: NOOOOOOOOOOO YOu are the vegetable formerly known as "edible."   
  
Archie: No, but you may call me archie.  
  
Mxne: YOu won't eat us, will you?  
  
Archie: -_- No. And you need a psychiatrist. ^_________^ I'll be of service to you!  
  
Mxne: I don't care what you say, you plan to catch fiends and eat my insides!  
  
Archie: Actually, I don't even like fiends, what do your insides have to do with anything?   
  
Mxne: Don't ask me, ask the random songs that pop into, wait, no, ask the, oh, skip it.  
  
????: -li'l kid.- Hi, I'm Junior, and I will be asking all of you, partricularly the girls in this room, Can I get your number, baby? Hit-  
  
Archie: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD! Not your seven digits!   
  
Mxne: Whew, I thought you were gonna say something bad. O.o sinisterly bad.   
  
Archie: -flings his head, or face, vegetables really don't have much of a seperation between. into my face.- Sinister? Why would I say anything sinister?   
  
MXNE : Yo, Archie, back up. I know I'm all like really not terrified of you, 'cuz you're kinda cool, and stuff, but I don't like you like that, and people interbreeding with vegetables is just gross.  
  
Arhcie: I'll have you know that I'm happily married to an asparagus and have an asparagus little boy!  
  
MXNE: you can tell the difference? O.O How do you know your little boy isn't a llittle girl? O.o? And your wife, she could be your HUSBAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!O.O  
  
Archie: Ugh, I give up!   
  
MXNE: whew, k. Hey, Boss dude, what're you here for?   
  
Boss: The money, the money, oh, I'll love the money, I won't love the class or subject just the money, the money, the money, Oh I need the money!  
  
Mxne: Why? In every steaky tales video you're in, you seem very proud of the fact that your hair, however it gets on a vegetable, makes your charachter, you do make a very good bad guy. Wait, Ivy, did you send them here?  
  
Ivy: No, but ther's a tomato and a younger looking cucumber in the door, also a giant pea with a purble nose.  
  
Mxne: - face distorts- peas have noses? O.o? Are they edible?  
  
Archie: NO! NONE OF US ARE EDIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tomato: I'm Bob, you may call me Bob, I'm here to teach you all ... nothing.  
  
Cucumber: I'm larry, I'm here to teach you Larry!  
  
Mxne: Why don't ya learn this, YOU ARE ALL MY ARMY OF EDIBLES, JUMP NOW INTO MY MOUTH, AND I WILL HOUSE YOU IN MY STOMACHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bob: Nice try, kid. I heard Archie tell you we weren't edible, cant' you see we don't wanna be eaten?  
  
Mxne: How'bout the little one? Yeah, you, Jr. Get in my belly! I want my aa-sparagus ribs, celery sauce, aa-sparagus ribs!  
  
Archie: -Tackles me- Begins punching me with his invisible fists.   
  
Mxne: Hey, No fair, I don't have invisible hands!  
  
Archie: -bites my arm- perhaps now you might, D@^^#, you humans are hard to kill.  
  
Mxne: Only if you're not human, or some kind of killer predator, like a bee, or butterfly,   
  
Archie: O.o? What? - proceeds punching me, and trys to kick me, unsuccessfully.-  
  
Mxne: It always helps to have knees! -Knees him where his nads should be.-  
  
Archie: ... was that supposed to hurt?  
  
Mxne: Darn, it must only work when he's wearing a twippo outfit. - takes his eye piece and pokes his eye hard with it.-  
  
Archie: -coveres his eye with an invisible hand, wincing in pain.- I give up! you win! - sits on desk and crys uncontrollably for 10 minutes. -   
  
*chapter ends with Archibald in pain, Maxine Rejoicing, and the entire class in some state of awe, or confusion, we don't know. - 


	7. Chapter VII

*Chapter begins with an overly happy Maxine, scared vegetables, and a class still in shock.*  
  
Mxne: -I own nothing. - Oh yeah, I beat the evil asperagus! Oh yea, It's good, I beat Evil 'sparagus!  
  
archie: I'm not evil, but I am going home. I'm sick of this girl, she wants to eat us, and she beat me.   
  
Boss: -still singing- Fo-or the Mo-o-oneeey.   
  
Mxne: ^_______________________________________________________________________^  
  
Ivy: -ugh, let's just finish class, k?   
  
Mxne: k.   
  
Bob: Now I'll teach you all to be nice, Maxine, come up here and appologise to Archie.  
  
Mxne: What's so nice about that? I'd only be apologising 'cuz you told me to. I should apologise because I want to. But seeing as I don't. Sucks to be you, Arch.   
  
Arhcie: -now in tears. - Why not?   
  
Mxne: Man, you are in a pitiful state. Bob, I'll apologise from here. I'm sorry I whooped your Arse, Archie, but to tell you the truth, it was fun. I didn't even have to go all chef on ya. Anyway, I'm sorry for whippin' your tail, and I really mean it.   
  
Bob: Well, I see your point, but how's 'bout you give Archibald here a hug?   
  
Mxne: I said I was sorry, not that I trust a hurt asparagus with a mouth big enough to eat my head, and swallow it whole. Or invisible arms, he could squeeze me to death.   
  
Archie: I thought that was the idea.  
  
Mxne: NOT AFTER SOMEONE APOLOGISES TO YOU!!! AND MEANS IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Archie: I suppose you're right. Well, I'm off.  
  
Bob: So are we, and remember, kids, don't get into a fight unless you plan to sincerely apologise, it's highly preferable that you don't get into a fight at all, though.   
  
Mxne: Huh? k.   
  
Ivy: Oook, so we just had vegetables over for class. what next? Yugi goes up to teach us?  
  
Mxne: What'll he teach? How to Be Short and Have Wild Hair, IF that is ndeed your REAL hair.   
  
Yugi: That's exactly what I was gonna teach. K, first you need a tall person, and then some long hair of your own.   
  
Mxne: I was joking, id.  
  
Ivy: Id?   
  
Mxne: It's shorter than Idiot, and I like it better.   
  
Ivy: Oh, ok. well, then, do as you wish.   
  
Mxne: k.   
  
Seto: What? Is he serious?  
  
Mokuba: - decided to come in for no reason. - Yup, big bro, he is. Real serious.  
  
Mxne: Man, Yugi, you are an idiot.  
  
Ivy: I thought you liked "id."  
  
Mxne: -_- ... shut.  
  
Ivy: -shrugs.- K, but you said it.  
  
Yugi: And you have a better idea?  
  
Mxne: Yes, actually, I do. Let us all have a fieldtrip outside to do as we please.   
  
Anzu: what? Are you crazy? Do as I please? Do you remember my drooling over -  
  
Mxne: Can it! We are going outside whether you like it or not, and you're gonna like it!  
  
Anzu: I guess, staring at duke, mmm, duke. Duke, Duke-e duke-e duke-e duke-e!  
  
Duke: Duke-eh what?   
  
Anzu: I find you attractive.  
  
Duke: ?? O.O Excuse me whilst I hang my head out of a window and barf my lunch from last night.  
  
Yugi: ? O.o?  
  
Duke: What I had last night only constitutes as lunch, not a full dinner.  
  
Yugi: Oh. K, proceed.  
  
Mxne: Please, the sooner Doofy-boy leaves, the better.  
  
Ivy: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOu're turning into Maximillion Pegasus J. Crawford! Aaagh!  
  
Mxne: Huh?  
  
Max: - came in to, eh, what did he come in for? - I came in to teach this class, and get an explanation from Timothy and Cecelia.   
  
Timothy: What explanation?   
  
Cecelia: Yeah, I know nothing. Absolutely nothing.   
  
Timothy: Yes, we know not of what you speak.  
  
Max: I haven't even spoken of what I speak, but since you don't know, let me speak of what I speak... of. No "of"? I don't know. Anyway, why haven't you two told me that you have no teacher?   
  
Timothy: It's Maxine's fault! I was going to tell, I swear!  
  
Max: A lie. I can still read your mind.  
  
Some random chick in class: What else can you see through? O.o?   
  
Max: Urgh, -rolls eye.-   
  
Srcic: Well, what else can you see through?!?  
  
Max: Not your clothes, if you must know. I can't even see through a wall!  
  
srcic: Oh, good. k.   
  
Max: Now, back to the current issue at hand. Why haven't either of you two told me?  
  
Timothy: Well, I like going to school without a teacher. I have more fun.  
  
Cecelia: Why didn't Maxine tell you?  
  
Max: Why didn't YOU tell me?  
  
Cecelia: Whatever Timothy said.   
  
Max: And you, Maxine. Despite the fact that you don't like me.  
  
Maxine: I have no reason. I asked them myself, but I don't care either way.  
  
Max: I see, well, Croquet, what shall we do?  
  
Croquet: ... hmm...-puts finger and thumb to his chin, as if thinking. (like he's thinking about anything.)- We should play croquet.  
  
Maxine: Play Croquet? Dude, we're too young to be with you like that. I know I am.  
  
Croquet: ... shut up, you. we'll do as I say, and, Did you just, that wasn't what I meant, ma'am. I feel that you knew it.   
  
Maxine: Took you a while.  
  
Croquet: ... quiet, you!  
  
Max: -rolles his eye, again.- Both of you shut up. I have a better idea, anyway. I'll teach you all how to identify wine.  
  
Maxine: You don't think we're too young for that, even by a bit?  
  
Max: What? I think you, oh, right, laws. hmm, well, that spoils my fun.  
  
Croquet: Why don't we make a giant Crème Brulèe, and dive into it?  
  
Maxine: Because, ya id, it wouldn't be healthy to eat by then. Kinda contaminated by eachother's germs, and I do NOT feel like eating whatever's on Yugi, or anyone else for any matter that might be around.   
  
Croquet:??? What?   
  
Maxine: Oh, like I didn't get confused saying that!  
  
Croquet: I don't think you did.  
  
Maxine: I did and you know it.  
  
Croquet: prove it.  
  
Maxine: I can't.   
  
Croquet: settled.  
  
Maxine: not.  
  
Croquet: 'stoo.   
  
Maxine: 'snot!  
  
Croquet: you just said "snot."  
  
Maxine: ... d'oh!   
  
Max: huh?  
  
everyone else: what just happened?  
  
Maxine: I dunno.   
  
Croquet: ditto.  
  
Maxine: yah.  
  
* chapter kinda ends here. Have we made friends yet? I dunno.*  
  
Maxine: bye, y'all. Come back soon, n' we'll have tons more for ya, or we may have some if ya click the next chapter butt'n.   
  
Croquet: "Butt 'n" what?  
  
Maxine: "Butt 'n" nothin!  
  
Max: Both of you shut up!   
  
Mxne: make me!  
  
max: end of chapter. Reviewers, no flames, she still doesn't know what she-  
  
Maxine: I do too know what I'm doing!  
  
Max: Prove it!  
  
Mxne: I've made it to the seventh chapter, I think I know what I'm doing.  
  
Max: Suuure. Well, ta-tah!  
  
Mxne: Tartar? where? Fish? Are we having fish sandwiches tonight?  
  
Max: urgh, what an idiot, goodbye, all.  
  
Mxne: Yeah, bye. 'remember, no matter how nice Max seems, he's realy just a big meanie with ... wine breath!  
  
Max: c'mere and lemme show you some wine breath!-runs after me-   
  
Mxne: -running from Max- Bye, all!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter VIII

*Chapter 8 begins with a tired Maxine, two feet away from Max, who has just fallen asleep.*  
  
Maxine: Phew, I need some, SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! - and I own nothing. -  
  
Timothy: Not so fast. Where do you think you're going?   
  
Maxine: Like you don't know. It's Thursday. I always go to school on thursday, unless I'm so sick I admit it. If it's just snifles and a tummy ache, I'm goin. But since I'm feeling way above the weather, School day it is! -whispers- besides, it's not like we have any teachers.  
  
Timothy: Ok, fine. I guess I'll go with you. -whispers.- Cecilea's skippin' school today, she went out with what she calls "the guys." -happy voice- I find them to be no-good idiots who play videogames at the arcade all day long.   
  
Maxine: Like it makes much of a difference where she goes. No teachers, the principal's ... where? And there's no one to take attendance.  
  
Timothy: Oh, there are a couple students who do take attendance. No one pays attention to them though. They kinda just wander around the halls themselves.  
  
Maxine: Whaaa? I really wonder about the school we attend. Well, let's go.  
  
Croquet: Yes, Should I drive you today, Ma'am? It looks like rain will be coming soon.   
  
Maxine: Maybe on the way home, I guess. I should have something else for you to call me by then.   
  
Croquet: O.o? Ma'am, I work for you, I have to call you "ma'am."   
  
Maxine: Yes, but... k, if you wish.   
  
Croquet: ^_____________________________________^ K.   
  
Max: -still in sleep.- k, bye. woofles. mmm, cheese. croquet, Gorgonzola. Wine. Funny Buuuuny.  
  
Maxine: O.o? Funny What?  
  
Timothy: A childhood favorite of his, Funny Bunny. It's a mischievous pink little bunny that runs around and never gets caught. I never thoroughly followed. I ... don't see a need to.   
  
-both outside two blocks from school, still talking about the pink rabbit.-  
  
Maxine: Yeah, I don't like the idea of a pink rabbit hopping around. Anywhere. Pink rabbit, who's messed up idea-  
  
Timothy: I understand.   
  
Maxine: Wow, at school already.  
  
Cecilea: The guys got rowdy and we were kicked out of the arcade.  
  
Maxine: ... K, and where did you get that outfit?  
  
cecilea: Waht outfit? I wear stuff like this when I skip school. I make sure Daddy dearest is too tired to notice. Good job getting him tired last night.  
  
Maxine: ARgh!  
  
Timothy: Don't mind her, she's always like that. Anyway, on to school. Where a certain Little sister will be attending all of her classes.   
  
Cecelia: Ough! Do be quiet, Timothy!  
  
Timothy: -laughing.- hm. ^___^  
  
Yugi: Hey, Maxine! I've been waiting for you. Come walk with me.   
  
Timothy: bye.   
  
Maxine: -being dragged down the hall by Yugi.- Lemme go, shrimp!  
  
Yugi: When we get there.   
  
Maxine: Where's there?   
  
Yugi: -stops abruptly.- here.  
  
Maxine: How can "here" be "there" when "here"'s "here"?  
  
Yugi: I was speaking in past tense.   
  
Maxine: I thought it was future, but ok.   
  
Yugi: Well, we're here, now, so.   
  
Anzu: Well, well, well, look what we have here.   
  
Maxine: K, so some chick's gone violently evil.   
  
Anzu: Yes, and, wait, no! I don't want to be mean! But I see we've got a new cheerleader?  
  
Maxine: Really? where? I don't see any.  
  
Anzu: Look in the mirror.  
  
Maxine: and how will that show me a cheerleader?   
  
Anzu: Just do it!  
  
Maxine: - does. - K, I only see me, wait a minute! You aren't saying I'm the cheerleader! I haven't even tried out.   
  
Timothy: Hey, I followed just to see what was going on. What's going on?   
  
Maxine: Apparently some psycho signed me up to audition for cheer team!  
  
Timothy: Who?  
  
Anzu: I did. Wouldn't she make such a ceeeuuuute cheerleader?   
  
Timothy: ... What? Her? A cheerleader? What in good cheeze sauce glory possessed you to do that?  
  
Anzu: What? I dunno, but ... aww, gh! Gimme a break! it's obvious that she needs some friends and we're willing to be-  
  
Timothy: Save the friendship speech, a real friend wouldn't go behind someone's back just for their own advantage.   
  
Anzu: ... wow, you're right, Maxine, I'm really really sorry, I  
  
Maxine: ... Timothy, let's go to class. I'll decide how to deal with this later, when I've actually got some time on my hands.   
  
Timothy: I like that idea.  
  
-meanwhile, in class-  
  
Cecelia: And I play ... hmm, wait, what am I doing, again? This is ... black jack? No, go fish, right?  
  
Some dude: Yeah, Ce, man you're gettin' dumber by the day.   
  
Timothy: What'll we do?   
  
Maxine: ... I don't know, but there should be some law against that.   
  
Timothy: What she did was wrong and underhanded. ... hmm, I wonder if she's been speaking to Max lately.   
  
Maxine: ... why would she do that?   
  
Timothy: Well, they are making an obviouse effort to make friends with you, even thoouhg they go about it all wrong.   
  
Maxine: hmm, yeah.   
  
Deep-voiced-dude: I think I know where they're coming from.   
  
Maxine: Oh, my fudge! You're the dude who ate Yugi, and then spat him back out again!  
  
DVD: I didn't eat Yugi!  
  
Maxine: ... k, if you say so.   
  
DVD: I say so, why don't you give them a chance?   
  
Maxine: maybe when I'm no longer on the list of Cheer-leading hopefuls. Because I'm not hopeful.  
  
DVD: K, well, I assume you're emphasising "Maybe" and "not." But I don't think you mean "Maybe not." Well, just so you know, I'm Yami. Keep giving them a chance in mind.   
  
Maxine: ... k.   
  
Yami: bye.   
  
Timothy: Yeah, bye.   
  
Maxine: Speaking of DVD's, I'll go buy one I really want.   
  
Timothy: you'll need it tonight.   
  
Maxine: ??? èh?   
  
Timothy: That's about all I can tell you.   
  
Maxine: K.   
  
Cecelia: Woohoo! I made $5.00 today! Oh yeah! hee-hee! And have we got a surprise for you.   
  
Timothy: ... I guess. We don't know all about it ourselves. We do, however, know that Pegasus invited people.   
  
Maxine: K, well, that's nice. I can't wait.   
  
Timothy: good, then we'll skip ahead?   
  
maxine: Not yet, Ivy isn't here.   
  
Ivy: hey, 'sup.   
  
Maxine: Apparently Max has something planned tonight.   
  
Ivy: Ohh, riiight, something. K.   
  
Maxine: Are you coming as well?   
  
Ivy: I dunno, am I?   
  
Maxine: I should very much like for you to.   
  
Seto: -calling Mokuba- Hey, Mokuba, find out what Pegasus is up to tonight.   
  
Mokuba: It's that thing. You know, the one.   
  
Seto: THAT ONE? I'm SO in heaven.   
  
Maxine: What is he on?   
  
Ivy: who knows.   
  
Timothy: He's known to get a little psychotic.   
  
Maxine: (E'r'body in the club get tipsy.) EeeAUGH! I don't even like that song!! Evil has entered my mind. Wash it out!  
  
Ivy: ... If you're talking about the Tipsy song, all you have to do is think of a song you like.   
  
Maxine: K. (set me free of my disease, ooh, yeah! 'cuz I've got a disease deep inside me, makes me feel uneasy, baby...) I feel better.   
  
Ivy: Sooo, what're we doin' today?   
  
Maxine: ... How's 'bout we... mess with someone?  
  
Ivy: 'eh?   
  
Maxine: I choose, Duke.   
  
Ivy: ... k.   
  
Maxine: Hey, duke. 'sup?   
  
Duke: Wow, I'm not a dooface anymore. I feel special. ^_________________^ Not much, I've just got countless girls adrool all over me, it's getting quite messy, in all actuality.   
  
Maxine: K. I see. -"accidentaly pushes cup of dice over."- oops, I'm such a klutz today, I'm sorry.   
  
Duke: 'sok. I got it. -goes to get it. -   
  
Maxine: -"accidentally bumps cards off Dukes table."-   
  
Duke: 'Sok. I got that, too.   
  
Maxine: k, I'm really sorry.   
  
Mai: That chick's almost better than I am, and did I detect a hint of my voice in hers?   
  
*chapter ends here. See what happens next.*   
  
Maxine: Yeah, I'd like some reviewers over here, I'm gettin' a teence tired of not havin' any, If I have no reviewers, how can I thank them? I like taking the time to thank reviewers, and take suggestions. Those're fun.   
  
Max: -still asleep.- yess, such fun. mmm, nite, nite.  
  
Maxine: Oh, boy. well, 'till next time. 


	9. Chapter IX

**Thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry it took so long, but apparently, the disk I had my fics on broke, before I ever got to save them again.**

**Disclaimer: By the way, I own nothing. **

**Timothy: Yes, thank you, can we get back to the fic, now. I'm getting anxious. I wanna see what happens next!**

**Maxine: Hold your horses, you! **

**Cecelia: Come on, Daddy dearest may wake up at any moment!**

**Mxne: on with the fic. **

**Chapter begins at the house, with an anxious Maxine, who would like to know what's going on tonight. **

**- back at the house -**

**Maxine: What follows me as the whitest lace of light will - **

**Ivy: shouldn't you be getting ready?**

**Maxine: I am. what should I wear? **

**Ivy : I hardly call singing getting ready.**

**Maxine: just help me find something to wear!**

**Ivy: How's about the red one? **

**Maxine: Ok. Will do. **

**- at the dinner table - **

**Max: ... ... ... Dinnertime!**

**- a bunch of people gather at the dinner table - **

**maxine: - comes in wearing a black outfit, one she'd wear to school. pants & all. - What's going on?**

**Max: A surprise! **

**mxne: really? wow. (what's going on?)**

**max: by the way, is "Comfortablate" a word? **

**mxne: I said it, didn't I?**

**Max: Well, I suppose there's my answer. ... we have grapes if anyone cares to taste them.**

**mxne: OOOH, Ivy! Ivy! guess what!**

**Ivy: what?**

**mxne: remember the giant pea with a purple nose who came in to school that one day when Steaky Tales decided to rule the world, and that bratstard of an asparagus tackled me?**

**Ivy: yeah, ... so? **

**mxne: the giant pea was really a giant grape. his name's Pa Grape. he's a pyrate!**

**Ivy: Yeah, sure, what kinda "Pyrate" is he? **

**mxne: -singing- a "Pirate who doesn't do Anything."**

**Ivy: ... ok, yeah, how's 'bout dinner? Alfreeedooooo. **

**mxne: Weehee! -proceeds to eat - **

**max: (what is she thinking, now? )**

**mxne: (mindbreech! max, get out! I'm VERY busy trying to eat my dinner.)**

**max: (lemme try and send her a thought.)(what are you thinking NOW?)**

**mxne: (argh! why isn't he leaving me alone?) - looks up- (are you TRYING to send me a thought?)**

**max: -nods.- **

**mxne: ... ok. finishes eating. **

**- an uneventful dinner is over. - **

**in maxine's room**

**Ivy: you're unusually quiet. what's wrong?**

**mxne: max's been trying to read my mind again. it's annoying.**

**Ivy: burst randomly into song, or video. **

**mxne: easy for you to ... hee heee hee, eeexxxceeelleeennt idea. **

**max: -comes in.- Ok, trying to send you telepathic messages obviousely doesn't work, what CAN I do to understand you better?**

**mxne: try harder?**

**max: ... that might work. **

**mxne: ... yeah, it MIGHT, but there's no gurantee. **

**max: why do I even bother? **

**mxne: well, maybe it's 'cuz ... wait, why DO you bother? **

**max: ... you Do infuriate me at times. **

**mxne: whatever. so whatcha want? I gotta go soon. **

**max: nothing. I'm just bored. **

**mxne: unboredify yourself with a videogame or something, send yourself to the shadow realm. **

**max: ... fine, if I must. I'm off. **

**chapter ends here with Maxine, who had no chance to "burst randomly into song or video" getting ready to leave the house, at what might as friggin' well be midnight. **


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter begins here.**

**Mxne: maybe I should get a new narrator. this one doesn't say very much. **

**Chapter begins with Maxine in her room, happily applying Carmex, which she does not own.**

**Mxne: Thank you, much better, yes, as you all know, it's been quite a while, and I STILL don't own didly, so dont' even think of TRYING to sue me. I've nothing to be sued for. **

**

* * *

**

**-Ivy pops in.- **

**Ivy: Where do you think you're going?**

**Mxne: The arcade. Weeheee! Tim & I are gonna see what "guys" Cecelia's hangin' with. **

**Ivy: ... (She certainly does like the expression "Weehee!" now, doesn't she?) Do you mean -looks both ways quickly- to ... dare I say it... SPY on Ce?**

**Mxne: hmm hmm Clever, no? **

**Ivy: ... I don't know if I approve of this. **

**Mxne: ... "Don't know if you approve..." please, of course you approve. **

**Ivy: That was Figure of Speech for "I don't approve" **

**Mxne: Here's Figure of Speech for "I don't care, you're coming with, and you're gonna like it." **

**Ivy: -face falls, shakes head as if to say "Hopeless"- SIGH- I might as well go with you, nothing good's on anywhere, and everyone else is doing "Homework" ... we don't get that, do we?**

**Mxne: ... no. We don't even have "teachers" to "give" us any "homework" **

**Ivy: are you saying "Teachers give homework" and since we have no "teachers" we get "no homework"?**

**Maxine: Yes, that, and I love using these quotey things. **

**Ivy: Ok, let's go already. **

**

* * *

**

**At the arcade, just minutes later**

**Timmy: I thought you guys would never come. **

**Hit That plays in the background, quite loudly.**

**Mxne: -Dancing wildly and quite off beat.- concequences are a lot but hey! ... **

**Ivy: ... You know, you should be able to dance MUCH better.**

**Mxne: ... -stops- what? well, ... at ... least ... I ... AM ... dancing. -gets shifty eyed- no one saw me, did they? **

**Ivy: You have problems, but no. why don't you go talk to the clerk man, he might let you try one of those Dance Machines free, if you're nice. **

**Mxne: ... letsee, -checks self in mirror- MAN I look good! -almost goes off to get free coins- (mind you all, I wouldn't really go off to do that, now would I? )**

**Ivy: me and my big mouth.**

**Tim: quiet. Maxine, stay here. They might see you.**

**-"The Guys" enter with Cecelia.-**

**guy 1: (there are three in all.) oy, they gotsa new game! I'mona play it now! runs to the game and knocks someone who was on it already off.**

**guy 2: Chill, man, it ain't like it won't be ther next week! 'ang!**

**Cece: Willya all cut it out? ya bein' obnoxiousely loud, they'll kick us outta here, too!**

**guy 3: -has an extremely feminine voice- yeah, man, chill. you too, short stuff. **

**Cece: aww, c'mon, I wasn't half 'loud's they were!**

**guy 3: just shut up, allaya. **

**Mxne: ... the third one looks like a girl. **

**Tim: ... quiet! **

**guys&Ce: -all turn to face Tim, Maxine and Ivy. - **

**guy 2 : well, well, well, look what we got here. **

**guy 1: if it ain't s'm shortstuffs and a minimaximillionaire. ay, boi, how's 'boutsya hand somma that money my way and we'll alls be outta here, 'eh?**

**Tim: ... go learn some decent english.**

**guy 2: ... testy testy. someone's a li'l PMS-y. **

**Mxne: who called me "short"?**

**guy 3: no one was speaking of you in particular, but you ARE short.**

**Mxne: ... - gets reeely red, and peeved- I AM NOT SHORT!!!**

**guy 3: Yes you are. you're only about two or three inches taller than Yugi. **

**Mxne: ... you sound like a girl. **

**guy 3: ... I'm aware. **

**Chapter ends here. I can't wait to see what happens next.**

**Mxne: yeah, ooh, and don't forget to review.**

****


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Anysnooch, how y'all doin'? I needa ... sandwich and we're still at theee arcade

Mxne: Since when did my narrator get unrelated news?

Ivy: I don't know.

Timmy: ... I don't like these "guys". Cecelia, you're coming home.

Ce: I am not! I'm stayin' right hea, and you can't do anything about it!

Timmy: Don't make me call Croquet!

Mxne: Hey! that's MY Croquet! I'll call him.

Timmy: ... fine, so long as he gets here, and he will!

Guy 2: Didn't we mug some dude named Croquet yesterday?

Guy 3: Yeah. I thought he was sayin' "Let's go play croquet".

Guy 1: Me, too. 'zat mean he wasn't?

Guy 2: No, shirlock! He wanted us to play with him!

Guy 1: ...scratches head confusedly well, den, why'd we mug'm?

Guy 2: Because we thought he was ... nevermind.

Guy 3: ... go play something. mmm, Jukebox. when'd this get in?

Ce: -looks at g3 strangely - it's been thea 'bout three weeks.

g3: Oh, really? didn't notice. -pops change in- mmm, music.

Ce: What are you on?

g3: music.

Ce: yeah, right. ... music. -inches away from g3-

Mxne: -dancing wildly to music - "I fell into Yesterday!" -continues to dance off beat-

g3: heh heh, she's on something.

Ce: what is she attempting to do?

g3: I dunno, but she makes it look like fun.

Mxne: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -begins jumping up and down wildly making random movements while doing so-

G1:hmmmmm, -does same-

g3: I wonder what happens when I - changes song-

Mxne: -stops, listens, grabs cashier's microphone- I'm runnin underground with the moles, diggin' them holes!

Ivy: she really loves music. -stares-

cashier dude: gimme that! -snatches microphone-

mxne & cashier dude: - fighting over microphone, both singing parts of the song-

g3: wow, I'm a genious, guys, take the games while no one looks.  
guys: -do so-

mxne: stops, noticing games move Hey! you can't take that game! -tackles g2- That's my favorite game! -snatches it-

Ivy: wow, how many people does it usualy take to lift a dance machine?

Timmy: -has completely given up- I don't care. -goes home, pulling MXNE with him. Ivy tags along.-

much later that night, after everyone's ready for bed

Ivy: Hey, just popped in to ask you something.

mxne: yeah, what?

Ivy: how did you DO that?

mxne: dunno, I love that game.

Ivy: you do realize that you suck at it, don't you?

mxne: Yeah, so? I still practice on that one.

Ivy: isn't it the only one you require practice on?

mxne: yeah, and I wanna keep it there so I CAN practice.

Ivy: I hope max doesn't realize Ce's gone.

mxne: when does he realize anything?

Ce: climbes in through mxne's window. Ay, I brought a few guests, did daddy dearest notice me gone during dinner?

Mxne: ... there was dinner, and nobody told me?

Ivy: Maxine, chill. I DON'T think dinner was actually served yet, despite the late hour.

Ce? Ay! 'C'm in!

Guy 3: Don't yell so loud, you'll wake someone up.

Guy 2: So? Ain't like we actually care!

Guy 3: who's that ... Oh, Hyper!

Ce: What?

Guy 3: that one chick who gets hyper when music's on. She's truely on music when music is on.

Ce: ... Ok, and no more boxes of Crunch Berries for you, especially during lunch, why IS that your lunch, anyway?

Guy 3: I like it like that, yeah, baby, I like it like that

Mxne: I like it like that, I got soul, I got soul!

Ce: Shut up, both of you!

mxne: ... Outta my room. I gotta sleep. there's school tomorrow, and some interesting person or thing may come.

Ce: like "Steaky tales"?

Mxne: ... yeah, them. Look, I know it's veggie tales, but they'd taste good with steak.

Ce: you can't eat them. They're practically human! I bet they even have organs.

Mxne: Do my other vegetables have organs?

Ce: Go to bed. I can't afford to deal with four numbskulls.

Guy 3: Since when was I a "numbskull"? Numbskull!

Ce: Allaya are numbskulls!

Guy 3: I won't stand for this. puts music on.

mxne: -dances-

Guy 3: How CAN she do that?

Ce: ... I'm going downsatairs. The fridge might have some cooked food.

mxne: k. ... Why wouldn't it?

Ce: sighs BECAUSE we eat everything cooked the same night. See!

mxne: Learn to cook. soon.

Ce: I'll make Croquet do it.

mxne: He'll do no such thing.

Ce: Yes he will.

Mxne: He's mine, and if I say he wont, he wont.

Ce: Since when was he yours?

Mxne: He's always been mine.

Ce: So! I'll get daddy dearest to buy him from you.

mxne: You will not!

Ce: Yes, I will.

mxne: Try.

Ce: Try I will. AND I'll succeed.

- Ce and guys go downstairs.-

Ce: gasp Dad! You scared the mess out of me!

Max: looks up from his book. apparently, he usually reads and drinks in a red robe before bed.

Ce: I want Croquet.

Max: He's maxines, if she won't give him up, you can't have him.

Ce: I DEMAND to have croquet!

Max: I demand you leave me to read.

Ce: If I can't have him, she can't either.

Max: She can, and she will. Don't make me irate in front of ... wait, who are you, Cecelia, who are they, and is that one a girl?

Ce: mmmm... you don't really want me to answer that, do you?

Max: ... I guess not. I've been waiting for you. Dinner hasn't started yet.

Ce: you didn't want me to cook, did you?

Max: I expected you to be home when dinner should have began. Where have you been?

Ce: out.

Max: Out where?

Ce: Out there.

Max: "Out there" could be anywhere from here to Antartica! Where were you?

Ce: The arcade.

Max: There are 10 arcades.

Ce: 13.

Max: which one were you at?

Ce: Not Yugi's.

Max: what would make you go to... that's a game shop.

Ce: So? I stopped there, but I wasn't there.

Max: Where were you?

Ce: I was at The Arcade.

Max: What's the arcade called.

Ce: The Arcade! I don't know why.

Max: What were you doing there?

Ce: playing games.

Max: Playing games until 11:00 at night?

Ce: 10:38. We hung out at a gas station because we could.

Max: gas station. WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?

Ce: What?

Max: What you're wearing, what else, tell me there's nothing else. Forget it, I don't want to know. I'm going to my room. Make a TV Dinner.

-Max leaves.-

Ce: hmm. I guess he's upset.

Guy 3: No, ya think? I'm gonna go home.

Guy 2: yeah, me, too.

guy 1: Fish 'n chips night 't my house. Layta!

Guys leave and chapter ends here.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter begins in school, just about lunchtime, and I hope authoress -who owns nothing- lets me have heeeer ... saaandwiiich.

Mxne: ok, but only if you stop talking like that, it sounds like you're flirting with the readers.

If there are any - oof!

mxne: -has just elbowed the narrator in his stomach.- yeah, stop that, no one is gonna give you their numbers, narrator man. They aren't interested, and chances are, you're like twice their age. Some people wouldn't be happy about that, now would they?

No, I guess not. Sorry, but my number is five, five, five,-augh!

mxne: -has just kicked him quite aimlessly.- I TOLD you no one's interested. I'll ... set you up on some dating service.

fic begins with a numberless narrator, who likes long walks on heavily rainy days, moonlit nights, candle light dinners, I'll shut up now. It's not a good thing when authoress looks at one evilly.

mxne: Hmm, looks like a TUNA Sandwich! and WEEHEE Pepsi Blue, man I wish Surge was made. mmmmmmmmmmmmmm surge. and ooh, "1,2 step"'s on. weehee! I LURVE lunch time -1,2, steps to the song, does the chikenhead 'cuz she can, and matrixes like madwoah!-

Yugi: she can get pretty low.

Mai: AND she can do the chiken head.

Isis: Yeah, so?

Yugi: She can do the Chikenhead. I can't.

Mai: me, either.

Isis: maybe I should try. - tries. falls. tries again. falls. tries again. doesn't fall.- -unimpressedly- Wow, I can do it, too.

Yugi: So you can, maybe you two should have a dancing compe-what?

Mai: What is she doing?

Isis: It looks like she's eating.

Yugi: Why's she eating?

Mai: Yugi, you of all people should know, well, no, that's joey's job. anyway, a girl's gotta eat, and I'm gonna.

Isis: me, too. maybe another time, another place. sighs

Yugi: Well, I'm hungry, too, so I'll eat, too.

Mai: yeah, food's good.

Isis: later. -goes off to see Kaiba- Seto, what do YOU think of people doing the chikenhead?

Kaiba: WHAT ON EARTH?!?!!?!?!? Oh, the dance, well, I don't know. Speaking of not knowing things, I'm gonna talk to Mxne. I haven't done that in a while.

Mxne: -eating happily- mmm, good tuna. even made with the celery pieces. mmm, a nice song that has to do with rain would be good.

Kaiba: -singing- You took your coat off and stood in the rain, you were always crazy like that.

mxne: I love that song.

Kaiba: I'd gladly sing it in it's entirety for you.

Mxne: aww, thanks, I'd love -

Kaiba: -sings away- that was kinda fun. I'll do that again some time.

lunchtime is over, and mxne is headed home.

g3: I see you're not with Tim or Ce.

mxne: yeah, so? We don't go everywhere together.

g3: Walk with me, I need a lollipop.

mxne: ... depends on where you're going. I prefer to walk alone.

g3: ... hmm, I 'll go wherever you go.

mxne: I'm going home.

g3: I'll tag along with you. It's good to get away from the other guys for a bit.

mxne: I see you don't stick together all the time, either. where're the other two?

g3: Prolly at some arcade. we'll meet for Dinner around 6, as usual, have some fun, go home.

mxne: how often do you usually see eachother?  
g3: often as we want, unless we can't stand to look at eachother for a bit.

mxne: I wonder what would make that happen.

g3: Oh, depends on how angry we get at eachother.

mxne: ... have you always had a high voice?

g3: Yeah, I'm not really a guy. So? 

mxne: you're not a guy?

g3: well, no.

mxne: So, everyone thinks you are?

g3: not Ce, she knows.

mxne: K.

g3: Yeah, now I need a lollipop. A giant Whirlypop of disturbing colors would be nice.

mxne: I agree. Let us go find Whirlypops of disturbing colors. And eat them.

Max: -out of nowhere- Not before dinner, you don't, and WHO are YOU?

g3: I'm one of Ce's friends. That should be enough for you.

Max: Are you out to spoil a semi-good apple?

mxne: huh?

Max: Well, ... should I say good apple?

mxne: huh?

Max: ... I see you aren't getting it.

mxne: I can't have a disturbingly colored lollipop before dinner? What time's Dinner gonna start? WHY can't I have a disturbingly colored lollipop before dinner?

Max: Because we're having company.

mxne: who?

Max: It's a nice little surprise, and since "Ce" is grounded, she won't be having any company.

-limo rolls up-

Max: Off to your home with you, child. Maxine, you come with me.

Mxne: k. Late!

g3: Late!

Chapter ends here, eight, one, eight, Ouch!

Mxne: -has yet again kicked the author, puts him on a dating show, and hires one with a less-smooth/announcer type voice, who actually sounds human.- Kk, that's all for now, Let's see who shows up for dinner. 


End file.
